


My Little Guardian Angels

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari can not find his pet Hibird. He's worried that someone took the little bird hostage and is searching for his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Guardian Angels

_**Fanfic Katekyo Hitman Reborn: 1827: My Little Guardian Angels**_  
 **Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:**  My Little Guardian Angels  
 **Pairing:**  1827+ Hibird (Hibari x Tsuna + Hibari x Hibird)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning:** None  
 **Dedicated to:** **kanda89**. Happy Birthday!  
 **Summary:**  Hibari can't find his Hibird and sends out a search party.

Hibari was in a pensive mood. He hadn't seen his pet Hibird in awhile; in fact, for several hours.

Normally the little yellow fluff-ball would rest on Hibari's shoulders. Hibird liked it when Hibari pet him for singing the School Anthem so well. Hibari took the bird everywhere with him. The bird was with him during his meals, when he slept, and even during school classes. No teacher dared to tell him to not to bring his pet to school.

Hibari did not ask the bird to always be with him, but the bird chose to be with him all the time. Hibari did not mind the little creature's company. The tiny thing gave him unlimited loyalty and unconditional love, something Hibari thought was interesting for such a weak little creature to have. For such a fragile creature to display so much intense and simple love, Hibari had to admire its bravery for unquestioningly loving him of all people-the one man that everyone in Namimori High feared as heartless and cruel.

Hibari did not ever chain the bird down. The bird was free to do whatever he wished. Hibari allowed the bird to fly freely anywhere he wanted, and if the bird wished to leave his side, Hibari would understand. But the bird never did and Hibari was grateful.

So when the bird did NOT return after several hours, Hibari actually started to worry. He did not dismiss the idea that the bird may have grown tired of him and left him. However, his mind told him otherwise. Perhaps one of the bigger birds could have hunted Hibird while he was flying around for snacks. Or perhaps one of the bullies who despised Hibari caught the bird to torture it. There were many ways for such a frail and delicate animal to be unable to return to his master even if he wished to.

So Hibari desperately searched for his pet. He ordered his men to look in every place that the little creature enjoyed flying around. He personally checked all the corners of the back forest, the classrooms, the janitor closets, the bathrooms, the ceilings of the hallways and everywhere else he could think of.

Finally, after searching all the floors, Hibari made his way up to the rooftop.

He opened the door in a hurry, with hopes against hope that he could see his beloved pet bird fly back onto his safe shoulders.

Hibari was shocked as he was rained down with feathers. He looked up to see many birds flying around him, with many different colored feathers gently falling onto the ground like sakura petals in spring. He noticed that amongst the many feathers and birds was a tiny boy sitting on the ground, like a little angel that had descended from heaven. There were several birds on his shoulders and on his head as they were eating the crumbs from his hands.

"Ah, Hibari-san." Tsuna said, a bit surprised at the sudden burst of the door. The flocks of birds around him too looked at the intruder nervously. Hibari slowly walked over to the young boy. All the birds that were eating the crumbs on the floor and on Tsuna's hands quickly flew away as Hibari walked gradually over to Tsuna. And in an instant, there was no one there except for a little yellow bird on Tsuna's hand and Tsuna himself.

The little Hibird chirped in a warm greeting and then flew from Tsuna's hand back onto Hibari's shoulders. Hibari visibly relaxed as he felt the little weight on his shoulders once more. Then he looked back at the boy, who still sat there on the floor. Tsuna was slowly gathering up the crumbs on the floor and cleaning the area around him.

Curious, Hibari asked, "Are you not afraid of me?" noticing that the boy still had not fled from his presence.

Tsuna looked up from his cleaning, a bit shocked and surprised. "Eh? I… err…." There were fears clearly noticeable in Tsuna's face as he tried to think of a proper reply.

"I... I… I am afraid of you Hibari-san." Tsuna replied honestly with a nervous smile. Then he scratched his cheek with a finger, "but you are not always scary. I know you mean well when you beat down the bullies for doing something wrong." Then Tsuna gave a big smile to Hibari and said, "And you are very brave and strong Hibari-san. When you fought side by side with us at the Namimori Shrine or against Mukuro Rokudo, I felt like we had already won. You were like an army of 1,000 men. Whenever you are on our side, I believe we can win against any odds. You always bring hope and courage wherever you go." Tsuna looked at the floor and blushed. "I guess, I shouldn't depend on you so much, but …."

"You are already everything that I want to have…." Tsuna finished after a thought.

After a short moment of silence, Tsuna realized that what he had just said could be misinterpreted. "Wait! Hibari-san, that's not what I meant!" Tsuna said as he waved his hands in front of him and blushed furiously.

Hibari was a bit surprised and bemused by the unexpected answer. He had not anticipated meeting someone else who had viewed him as anyone other than the forever evil overlord of Namimori School. Hibird also chirped a happy reply to Hibari's thoughts. Hibari smirked as he was reminded of the time when the Hibird flew over to his bloodied and broken body and gently fluttered his wings on his cheek. He remembered when the bird tried to cheer him up by mimicking the constant cell phone ring calls left by his worried subordinates that Hibari could not pick up. Hibari felt as if Tsuna's words were a gentle knock on the door he had locked inside of him. Hibari walked even closer to Tsuna as the poor boy expected a harsh blow from a tonfa. Hibari bent down to catch his gaze.

"Just remember to clean up properly after you are done." Hibari told Tsuna as he looked into the younger boy's worried eyes. Then he patted the young boy's head as he would to his little pet bird and walked back to the door.

"Oh, and let me know next time you are planning your bird-feeding." Hibari said in the passing.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side in a question and asked, "Did you want me to let you know when I'm feeding your pet bird, Hibari-san?"

"No," Hibari said as he closed the door behind him with a smile. "I'll be joining you."


End file.
